1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk module of solid state, and particularly to a disk module made of flash memory by way of a solid state process.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the memory used in a computer is a memory module made of dynamic random access memories (DRAM). A specific feature of the DRAM is that the data stored in the DRAM will disappear completely as long as the power source is off. Hence, the DRAM can merely offer a temporary storage for data and a hard disk is often applied as a storage device once the data has to be saved after the power source is off. Thus, the hard disk becomes one of typical peripheries of a personal computer.
As a data storage device, the hard disk comprises a magnetic disk set of high rotation speed bearing data thereon and a plurality of magnetic heads reading the data on the magnetic disk set. Because it is difficult to prevent the hard disk from a vibration effect, a bottleneck of the hard disk is the portability thereof. Besides, there is no standardized design specification for the hard disk such that it is very difficult to design a push-pull type of hard disk.
Moreover, a recent development of the hard disk aims at a high storage capacity and results in a hard disk of low storage capacity being produced less gradually. But, it is conceivable that a low storage capacity is enough for certain specific applications so that a hard disk of high storage capacity is not proper and is excessive.
As for flash memory, it offers a feature that the data saved therein can be kept not removed at the time of power source being off. Thus, a module of flash memory is produced instead of that of DRAM in case of the data being necessary in a state of saving all the way. Accordingly, the flash memory is another choice of data storage.
At present, a module of flash memory is used to support ISA interface standard, but it is not compatible with IDE interface hard disk. Therefore, it is unable for the flash memory to substitute the hard disk such that the module of flash memory is specially made to support IDE interface for specific purposes other than hard disk. Hence, it is the reason why the popularity of the module of flash memory is quite limited till now.